Removal of airborne grease and polymerized soil from quarry tile floors and other flooring surfaces has posed a problem in the art for many years. A number of liquid cleaning products have been used to remove or attempt to remove airborne grease and polymerized soil from flooring surfaces.
Liquid products, such as liquid cleaning products, are used throughout residential and commercial properties in a variety of applications including the removal of airborne grease and polymerized soil from flooring surfaces. Although liquid products have tremendous utility, liquid products have a number of shortcomings. One primary shortcoming is the bulkiness and weight of liquid products. Packaged liquid products are usually either made relatively small to keep the weight low, or made relatively large causing an undesirable increase in product weight.
Solid products are generally more convenient, safe and economical than liquid products because they do not spill or splash, have reduced manufacturing and distribution costs, and require less storage space. However, solid products must first be converted to a liquid before they can be used in most applications. Typically, a product dispenser is used to bring water into contact with a solid product in order to dissolve the solid product and produce a resulting liquid “use” solution that can be transferred to a vessel or onto a surface to be cleaned.
There is a need in the art for a solid cleaning product for use in residential, commercial, and industrial applications that effectively removes airborne grease and polymerized soil from quarry tile floors and other flooring surfaces.